Delete
Kidō (鬼道, "Demon Way" sometimes translated as Demon Arts; Viz: "Soul Reaper's Powers"; "Spells") is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their spiritual energy into a wide variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. According to Sōsuke Aizen, it is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms. The Kidō Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō. Kidō Mechanics Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. The scale is a measure of difficulty, as there can be multiple spells which share the same level. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. Kidō can also be used for practical purposes as well. Renji Abarai has demonstrated that a Kidō spell can be used to light a dark hallway if the spell is tweaked in the right way. Kidō Types There are two main types of Kidō: binding spells and destruction spells. *'Bakudō' (縛道, "Way of Binding"): These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include many barriers and seals. *'Hadō' (破道, "Way of Destruction"): These are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects. Sub-Types While not a type in themselves there are forms of classification for specific Kidō spells. *'Barrier Kidō' (結界鬼道, kekkai kidō): a form of classification for Kidō spells that consist of focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature and can be as simple as barrier only protecting one direction or encompass all sides of an area. Barriers also use for containment while some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers are also capable of masking spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. A strength of a barrier is depending upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable while strong ones can last centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate. *'Sealing Kidō' (封印鬼道, fūin kidō): a form of classification for Kidō spells that are somewhat similar to barriers but are far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals are only possible to use by those of sufficient spiritual power. They are meant to hold the most powerful or dangerous artifacts or beings and are commonly hard to break. *'Modified Kidō' (改造鬼道, kaizō kidō): a form of classification for Kidō spells that have been modified in order to strengthen them without making them more difficult. Each modified spell has the same number as its unmodified version. *'Forbidden Kidō' (禁止鬼道, kinshi kidō): a form of classification for Kidō spells that are considered illegal by the Soul Society. The use of such spells will commonly result in some form of lengthy imprisonment. The only known Kidō spells that fall under this class are those that involve the manipulation of space and time. *'Sacrifice Kidō' (犠牲鬼道, gisei kidō): a form of classification for Kidō spells that are highly dangerous to use as they require the practitioner to sacrifice something (most likely a limb) in order to enact the spell. Kidō Classes of Incantation *'Kanzen Eishō' (完全詠唱, "Complete Incantation"): a class of Kidō incantation where the Kidō practitioner recites the entire incantation along with the number and name of the spell. While it increases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically strengthens the spell and allows to use it with full power. *'Eishō Tanshuku' (詠唱短縮, "Incantation Shortening"): a class of Kidō incantation where the Kidō practitioner skips several lines of the incantation. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it weakens the spell, not as much as Eishō Haki, but still weakened. *'Eishō Haki' (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Revocation"): a class of Kidō incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kidō can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail (i.e.: the spell explodes in the user's face). The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. *'Nijū Eishō' (二重詠唱, "Double Incantation"): a class of Kidō incantation where the Kidō practitioner mixes the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent at the same time. *'Sanjū Eishō' (三重詠唱, "Triple Incantation"): a class of Kidō incantation where the Kidō practitioner mixes the incantations of three entirely separate Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent at the same time. *'Kōjutsu Eishō' (後述詠唱, "Later Mention Incantation"): a class of Kidō incantation where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell in order to power it up. So far, only Hachigen Ushōda has been seen using this technique, in order to reinforce the nature of his Ryūbi Jōmon during his fight against Baraggan Louisenbairn. Kidō Combat Though Kidō is commonly used by Shinigami in combat, it has several weaknesses that make it difficult to use for that purpose. All of the spells have fairly long incantations and require concentration; because of this, the person using the Kidō leaves themselves open to attack during the duration of the incantation. In addition, if an opponent is familiar with Kidō, there is the possibility of them identifying the spell by its incantation before it can even be used. However, highly skilled Kidō users can use various techniques to counter these weaknesses, such as Eishō Haki, Eishō Tanshuku, Kōjutsu Eishō, Nijū Eishō and Sanjū Eishō. A rarer use of Kidō is mixing various spells (such as Bakudō and Hadō together) for unique effects, which is the mark of a skilled user. Kidō is commonly seen used in instances of surprise attacks, rather than all-out assaults, being most effective when one's opponent doesn't see it coming. Kidō is also usable with just the spell name and no incantation or spell number. Spell Listing Bakudō Bakudō (縛道, "Way of Binding") is a category of spells used for defense, disabling, healing, sealing, deflection, imprisonment, communication, camouflage, reinforcement, escape, tracking, travelling and transportation. Hadō Hadō (破道, "Way of Destruction") is category of spells used for offense and damaging. Non-Spells *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, "Flickering War Cry"): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. Shunkō first appeared being used by Captain Suì-Fēng in her fight against her old master, Yoruichi Shihōin. Suì-Fēng states she invented the technique of combining Kidō and Hakuda so recently that she had no experience with it in battle, let alone enough time to give it a name. Yoruichi Shihōin, however, reveals Shunkō is the technique's name, and that she invented and learned the ability long before Suì-Fēng. The executive attire has no back or sleeves because the fabric will rip apart when the user's back and arms are filled with Kidō. Yoruichi Shihōin's Shunkō is perfected, unlike Suì-Fēng's version, she still has difficulties controlling it. It could be said that Shunkō is a secret technique used by the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. The uniform worn when punishment is carried out is specifically geared for Shunkō. *'Hanki '(反鬼, "Anti-Demon"): An ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with another one of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Kidō-based Weapons *'Kidōhō' (鬼道砲, "Kidō Cannon") — In Bleach: Memories of Nobody, the Kidō Cannon is a high-intensity energy weapon powered by Kidō. It consists of a crystalline focus point attached to the top of a massive pole, with several smaller crystal structures circling up towards the main one. It is powered by hundreds of Shinigami working in concert, creating an energy blast capable of obliterating a small dimension. The blast forms into several animal shapes which roar just before contact. The power of the blast is such that, in addition to destroying its target, it also causes a small amount of damage to both the Human World and Soul Society. Despite its power, it is not a reusable weapon, as it burns into a pile of scrap after being fired. *'Kidōjū' (鬼道銃, "Kidō Gun") — This weapon was developed by the Bount creator, Ran'Tao. It is similar to the Kidō Cannon; however, unlike the Kidōhō, which can only be fired once, this weapon holds more resemblance in functionality to a shotgun. It fires concentrated spheres of spiritual energy that can be quite harmful, as it was capable of severely injuring Jin Kariya. It is unknown as to where the Kidō Gun's energy source is derived from. Appearances in Other Media The following list of spells have only been mentioned and featured in other medias of the Bleach franchise. Trivia *In the English dub of the anime, Kidō was originally mispronounced as if it was spelled Kaidō.